


The Storm

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [57]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share a peaceful moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Frodo sat before the fire. He gazed at the flickering flames, feeling oddly soothed by their dance. Sam sat at his feet, leaning against Frodo's legs. They were at the end of their day, and had taken a few minutes to relax in the firelight before going off to bed.

A rumble of thunder sounded outside and from the corner of his eye Sam saw a flash of lightning. "Hear that, my Frodo? Storm's comin'."

Frodo smiled peacefully and carded his fingers through Sam's curly hair. "Perhaps," he said softly. "But when I'm with you, I don't fear the storm."


End file.
